versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Seryu Ubiquitous
Seryu Ubiquitous is a minor antagonist in the Akame Ga Kill! series. Background Seryu is an Imperial soldier that was trained by Captain Ogre. Soon after Ogre was killed by Night Raid, Seryu joined the Jaegers, and she received several body modifications from Dr. Stylish, which she uses to punish those who go against her sense of justice. Stats Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Capable of harming Sheele, who can take hits from Koro.), possibly higher with Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells (produced a massive explosion) Speed: '''At least '''Supersonic (Can command Koro fast enough to intercept Pumpkin's bullets), possibly Massively Hypersonic (Can keep pace with Mine, who can dodge Budo's lightning.) Durability: Large Town Level (Koro can survive shots from Mine in a pinch.) Hax: Regeneration. Intelligence: Above Average (Became a high-ranking member of the Imperial Army. Capable of using clever tricks to fool her opponents in battle.) Stamina: High (Despite having been sliced in half, still had the energy to use her strongest weapon.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Body Modification:' Seryu has modified her body to contain multiple weapons, which she can access through Koro. Techniques *'Justice Volley Fire:' She bombards her enemies with numbers 2, 7 and 8 of her Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings. Equipment *'Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings:' A set of ten potent weapons that she has stored in her body. **'Number 1: Shinkou's Ball of Justice -' A large flail that can take down a large number of opponents. **'Number 2:' Four missile turrets that can be used to send out a volley of missiles. **'Number 3: Sung Dynasty Blade -' A large sword with a giant blade attached directly to Seryu's arm. **'Number 4:' Unnamed Hook-shot **'Number 5: Enma's Spear of Justice -' A large drill-like spear that is capable of mowing down a large number of opponents. It can be launched to be used as a long-range attack. It can also explode if necessary. **'Number 6:' A giant armor reinforced missile that explodes on impact. **'Number 7: Taizan's Cannon of Justice -' A long ranged anti-tank rifle with high destructive power. **'Number 8:' An arm which launches missiles. It was used during her Justice Volley Fire. **'Number 9: Justice City Detector -' An arm with a radar that detects living beings in a certain area. **'Final number: Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells -' A last resort in the event of her defeat she has an explosive device implanted in her head. The explosion triggered by this suicide attack was easily enough to fill the small valley in which she and Mine had fought their final battle. The destructive power it possesses was proportionately intense, laying waste to the surrounding environment. *'Tonfa Guns:' A pair of tonfa that she can use normally. They also function as guns. *'Justice Execution:' A pair of guns that are stored inside her arms. *'Mouth Gun:' A gun that she keeps inside her mouth. *'Magical Beast Transformation:' Hekatonkheires: Seryu's Teigu. A biological weapon that takes the shape of a cute little doggy that she nicknamed Koro. It can grow to a much larger size and fight hand to hand against enemies, or bite them with its several rows of sharp fangs. **'Regeneration:' Like all biological Teigu, Koro can regenerate indefinitely from all damage as long as its core is not destroyed. **'Berserker:' Koro's trump card. It can access a berserker mode that increases its power and makes it more beast-like. Its roars alone are enough to stun an enemy in this form. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Shot Sheele through the heart. *Koro bisected Sheele. *Koro nearly crushed Mine. *Destroyed a large gate. *Physically damaged Mine. Speed/Reactions *Intercepted a shot from Pumpkin. Durability/Endurance *Koro took hits from Pumpkin. *Took a casual hit from Esdeath. Skill/Intelligence *Trained with Captain Ogre. Weaknesses *Seryu is completely insane. *Koro's regeneration can be stopped by destroying its core. Sources Akame Ga Kill! Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Akame Ga Kill! Category:Cyborgs Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Large Town Level Category:Supersonic Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Flail Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Sword Users Category:Grappling Hook Users Category:Drill Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Healing Users